Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" is a re-recording video over the original Yummy Yummy. They have done re-recording songs on the video which are: "Hot Potato", "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" & "Numbers Rhumba". Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbellies – a pufferbelly is a kind of train. Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance {C}{C Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk {C}{C Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works with One Hammer - counts from 1-5 including your feet. On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone "goes to sleep" and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version Only) The Wiggles sit down on bean bag cushions and sing while playing their instruments. Greg is on electric guitar, Anthony is on acoustic guitar, Jeff is on accordion and Murray is on bass. The kids are sitting on cushions and hold teddy bears. Captain and the mascots are standing in the back; also holding teddy bears. *'Song 10b': Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (Puppets) (American version) Also known as Wigglemix, the longest and loudest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. {C}{C There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian version Only) Greg, Murray and Jeff each hold a paper with a printed number on it. Anthony wears a sombrero and plays his trumpet. The updated version also features three child dancers: Cassandra, Jessica and Sian. *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy (Puppets) (American & UK version) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grown-up to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 United States - August 1, 2000 United Kingdom - June 20, 1999 Gallery See here Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesinEarly1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture while holding an apple DorothytheDinosaurin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur promo photo. Trivia *The prologues for "Joannie Works With One Hammer" and "Numbers Rhumba" use the same table set. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I Am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same with the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" and "Henry's Dance" *Ned and Freya are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the USA and UK versions Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug Are not on the VHS or DVD Because one is a Raffi song while the other was written by David Walden.(Even the 2012 Re-Release) However, these songs will be later shown on "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years" DVD in worldwide as the original 1994 versions. Also See *Wiggle Time (re-recording) References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:This Is Wiggles